Maybe You're My Love
by Sayuri Junie
Summary: When Haruhi finally decides to realize her true feelings for the Host Club, whom will she pick? Will she pick the one? Rated T for Lanuage


**Maybe You're My Love**

**Summary – When Haruhi decides to finally realize her true feelings to the Host Club, whom will she pick? Will she pick the one?**

**Disclaimer – I do not Ouran High School Host Club, and if I did I would be really rich and famous and on and on and on…**

**

* * *

****Me: Hello!!! This is my 1st Ouran High School Host Club fan fic, but not my first fic at all this is my 3rd fic so I hope so enjoy it! The couples are still unknown, yes very mysterious….**

**Haruhi: reads the summary my true feelings?!**

**Me: Yes you're true feelings!**

**Haruhi: NO WAY!**

**Hunny: Haru-chan, let's go and eat cake!**

**Me: Gomen Hunny-sempai, demo Haru-chan has to stay.**

**Hunny: Can I stay? little flowers pop out**

**Me: Yup! YAY Hunny-sempai gets to stay!!**

**Hunny: YAY!**

**Haruhi: Can we start?**

**Me: Yup!**

**Hunny: Poor Kagome-chan does not own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Me: Oh hum**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 – The Announcement**

Haruhi woke up, she had not been able to sleep all night. She wondered why she was feeling towards the guys now. She never thought that she would have feelings towards the Host Club. She walked to her bathroom and splashed water onto her peach complexion and then glanced at the mirror and let out a soft whisper "Why do I feel this way towards them? I mean after all of this I only saw them as friends, nothing more and nothing else. So why am I breaking all my rules? I wore a dress for them, so what does that mean? This feeling kept me up all last night. I can't make up my mind right now." **(A/N – I got that from a song, which of course I do not own once again)** Then she just walked to the kitchen to her dismay she found a bento out in the open with a card. Haruhi opened it and it read:

_Dear Haruhi,_

_I went to work already and before I went I made your bento already._

_I hope you enjoy you it. I shall see you later._

_Your otou-san_

Haruhi grabbed the bento, her school bag, and her books and walked all the way to school, wondering if she would or would not tell the Host Club about. After serious thought she finally agreed that she would tell them. As she walked inside she looked at all the giggling girls in her class. _'What are they giggling about?'_ Haruhi thought in her head. Then Haruhi turned her head to the left side and saw the Hitachiin twins doing their **_"brotherly forbidden love"_**.

"Mou, Hikaru and Karou don't you both having anything better to do?" Haruhi asked the twins.

Then both twins came up and Hikaru laid his right hand on Haruhi's right shoulder and his left hand on her waist, while Karou laid his head on Haruhi's left shoulder and his right hand also on her waist.

"Hello, Haruhi" Hikaru started.

"Whatever do you mean?" Karou finished.

All the girls were making the love eyes in front on the **_"the friendly classmate trio"_**. And squeals were heard everywhere.

"Get off of me both of you" Haruhi told them while her face was turning bright red.

One of the girls noticed and said "Ano… Haruhi-sama, why is your face bright red?"

Realizing that she was blushing Haruhi said "Excuse me but I need to go get some fresh air" and with that Haruhi left leaving the whole entire 1-A class confused with swirling question marks on their head.

* * *

After that Haruhi walked outside cursing to herself. "Damn it why the fuck was I blushing?! Please don't say that I was blushing since both Hikaru and Karou were near me? Oh man that must be it but they mustn't find out that I like the whole entire Host Club until I tell them at today's meeting." Then Haruhi went to a nearby fountain and it was decorated with rhinestones and diamonds. "Damn rich bastards" Haruhi mumbled before she took a drink. After that she splashed water on her face and looked up at the sky and thought in her head _'Oka-san in heaven, please help me get through this when I tell them. Agrigatou"_

After that Haruhi went back to and to her surprise class was about to start. Thank goodness the teacher wasn't there yet so she sat in her seat.

"Haruhi where were you?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah and what happened earlier?" Karou also asked.

But Haruhi didn't answer and left the twins again confused.

* * *

After school the trio went to the host club only to be greeted by a kawaii boy jumping up and down with a plate of cake in his hand.

"Konnichiwa Haru-chan Hikaru-chan and Karou-chan!!!" the kawaii boy exclaimed.

"Konnichiwa Hunny-sempai" the trio replied.

"Hey hey Haru-chan lets eat cake together 'kay!" Hunny told her.

But Haruhi didn't say anything at all.

Then Mori went over and picked Hunny and said "Let's not disturb Haruhi right now."

"Okay Takeshi" Hunny said back

"Haruhi you still have 450 customers" Kyoya told her.

And again Haruhi paid no attention.

Then Kyoya took out his file board thing and scribbled something down about this amazing new attitude of Haruhi's.

The Tamaki went over and said "Haruhi tell your otou-san what's the matter"

And again Haruhi said nothing.

Then Tamaki went over to a dark corner and mushrooms were popping out of nowhere.

Everyone was wondering what was wrong with Haruhi and all that time she was thinking _'Oka-san please oh please help me'_

Then Haruhi opened her mouth and faced the Host Club and started to speak. "Ano, everyone please listen to me." Then all eyes were on her, which made her a tad bit more nervous "I like each and everyone of you!" Haruhi blurted.

Everyone was in shocked and Kyoya was writing about this. Even Tamaki was surprised. Then Haruhi became every dizzy and she fainted and the last thing she heard was "HARUHI!" from everyone.

**

* * *

****Me: YAY MY FIRST FIC FOR OURAN!**

**Hunny: YAY!**

**Haruhi: reads I fainted?!**

**Me: Yes or it wont be exciting at all!**

**Haruhi: I'm leaving for now.**

**Hunny & Me: WAAA!! NO HARU-CHAN DON'T LEAVE US!**

**Haruhi: gone**

**Me: Haruhi…..**

**Hunny: Please Review!!! flowers pop out Cake time!!!**

**Me: YAY!**

**

* * *

**

**A/N – I'm not sure if this was a good Ouran fic it's my 1st one but it's my 3rd overall, I hoped you enjoy it. The coupling is still unsure but I had in mind either Hikaru or Karou but that might change later. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Kagome5177**


End file.
